supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lopez Family
In this episode, 42 year-old single mother Marisol from Miami, Florida is having a hard time trying to keep her five children in line, having recently lost her husband in a car accident. 19 year-old Carlos and his 17 year-old brother Julian, who has a severe form of haemophilia, hardly speak to each other and when they do, things get nasty. 14 year-old Claudia is well-behaved, but its 8 year-old twins Isabel and Mimi that cause chaos in the household with their tantrums and name calling. Can Jo help Marisol discipline Isabel and Mimi with the Reflection Room and save Carlos and Julian's relationship before things get out of hand? Other techniques used in this episode: Homework Area, Privilege Removal Chart and Reward Chart Carlos and Julian fighting Jo: Marisol mentioned on the DVD that Carlos and Julian hardly talk to one another. And just after lunch, I could see why. Carlos: Move over, (bleep) Julian: I was just helping Claudia man. Carlos: Well, I want to sit there! So move over you lazy (bleep) Julian: Just forget it! Have the (bleep) seat you (bleep) jerk! Carlos: Real mature Julian! Real mature! Jo: I went into Julian's bedroom to talk to him about his relationship with Carlos. And I could tell he was pretty upset. Julian: It's just gotten worse over the past year. To be quite honest with you, I don't think he really cares about me. He has never understood why I have to wear this leg brace. *starts to cry* It's just hard because you know that your brother doesn't love you. Jo: After hearing Julian's side of the story, I wanted to hear Carlos's version. Carlos: I will admit that I call him names, but every time I try to be nice to him he just pushes me away and I don't know why. Does he blame me for something that happened when we were young? Because when we were younger, we were like best friends. Jo: When did the problems start? Carlos: When I was 15 and Julian was 13. Because I accidently punched Julian in the face during a fight with another student and he (Julian) had to go hospital. It triggered a massive bleed and I think that's what the problem is. Jo: I need to repair this relationship as soon as possible. Reflection Room Technique Jo: "Later on, Mom was trying to help Julian and Claudia with their homework when Isabel came into the room, crying." Marisol: "Izzy. What's wrong, honey?" Isabel: "Mimi pinched me." Marisol: "Where is she? Mimi!!!" Jo: "Don't shout. Just go over to Mimi and give her a warning using a low tone voice." Marisol: "Mimi. If you hurt Isabel again, I will be placing you in the Reflection Room and I am taking your Draculaura doll away. Do you understand me? That's your warning." Jo: "But Mimi chose not to listen and slapped Mom across the face, so it was off to the Reflection Room for her. Jo: "You have been placed in this room because you have chosen to misbehave. Now you stay there." Marisol: "How long does she have to stay here?" Jo: "8 minutes. One minute per year of their age. So, set the timer and if Mimi gets out of the room, she goes straight back there and the 8 minutes start all over again." [Marisol confiscates Mimi's Monster High Sweet 1600 Draculaura doll] Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one Category:Twins Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Homework Area Episodes Category:Privilege Removal Chart Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes in Florida Category:Single Parent Episodes Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one Category:Twins Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Homework Area Episodes Category:Privilege Removal Chart Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes in Florida Category:Single Parent Episodes